


Ferris Wheel

by MapleVodka



Series: RusCan oneshots [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Human Names, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2713028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleVodka/pseuds/MapleVodka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt and Ivan take a break from their busy lives to just have fun, and Matt takes the opportunity to be a sadistic little shit.<br/>Written for a thing I saw on tumblr about who rocks the ferris wheel seat, and who is the one that freaks out about it. Most would automatically say Ivan would be the one rocking it but I think Matt can be a sadistic little shit and Ivan would be nervous about the heights and Matt would rock the seat just to make Ivan freak out and cling to him because that would be cute as shit</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ferris Wheel

**Author's Note:**

> Translations  
> French  
> S'il vous plaît - please
> 
> Russian  
> Да - yes

Matthew and Ivan wandered around the fair, hand in hand, Matt holding Kumajirou in his free arm. They were taking the weekend off from their duties as Nations and just having fun. Ivan had a bag over his shoulder full of various stuffed animals they’d won. Matthew tightened his grip on Ivan’s hand and dragged him towards the Ferris Wheel.  
“Can we get on? S’il vous plaît?” Matt looked up at his boyfriend pleadingly. He new Ivan didn’t like heights, but he also knew he could almost never say no to him. Ivan looked away, knowing he wouldn’t be able to refuse the face Matt was giving him. He sighed. There really was no point in trying. They both knew he’d give in. “Да, just this once.” The little blond squealed excitedly, jumping up and down, then ran to get in line. Ivan followed, smiling slightly. He really didn’t like heights, but he also couldn’t say no to Matt when he got so excited.  
When they made it to the front of the line, they flashed their all night pass bracelets to the attendant and hurried to their seat. When they were about a quarter of the way up, Ivan started getting nervous. He pulled Matt close and held his hand tightly. When they hit the halfway mark, Matt gently pushed Kuma into Ivan’s arms, and he squeezed the poor bear in a death grip. The normally sweet Canadian had a slightly sadistic side. He slowly stated rocking back and forth, almost imperceptibly. When Ivan noticed, he started wide-eyed at him. “Matvey.. What are you doing?” He asked slowly. Matthew pretended not to hear him. As they rose higher, he rocked their seat faster. They were almost at the very top now, and Ivan freaked out. He wrapped both arms around Matt, squishing Kuma between them. Matthew just hugged the Russian close, smirking smugly. His plan had worked perfectly. They held each other for the remainder of the ride, and when it came time for them to get off, Matthew had to pry himself free of Ivan’s arms. He hopped down, pulling Ivan with him. He took Kuma back and wrapped his other arm around Ivan. Matt led them out of the fair, and when they got back home, they watched movies and cuddled for the rest of the night, falling asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
